Diode
Diode is a powerful technomancer, former guardian of the DBAtabase, and egotistical sociopath. The DBAtabase is the system created by James Invisible to store all of DBA’s data. However, James had nothing to do with what the true puppeteers behind DBA, the Government Organization, would ultimately appropriate this technology for: creating a powerful firewall to protect some of their darkest secrets housed aboard one of their abandoned satellites. Diode was formerly a Government agent herself, but some time ago, she volunteered to become the immortal guardian of the DBAtabase, having her memory wiped in the process. She has little memory of her former life, but she suspects she volunteered to do this because of her befitting epithet, and her general distaste for the illogical and chaotic nature of the outside world. After the events of episode 74, Diode was defeated after she attempted to destroy everything on Earth except for DBA, and has since been imprisoned by the Time Police. Powers Her epithet gives her control over most kinds of technology, as well as any kind of electrical system or network. Her main ability lets her create networks of circuitry that do large amounts of damage to anyone near them once the circuit is closed. She can also tie people together with sharp electrical wires, cancel out enemy attacks by making elements of them nonexistent, and even ‘blue screen’ a person’s mind, causing them to ‘restart’ and waste an action in the process. Perhaps her biggest asset of all is her passive, Logic Gate, which is a permanent shield around her that nullifies illogical data. This grants her heavy resistance to DBA’s typical bullfuckery where they try to do 300 damage in a single hit, or defeat an eldritch god through pure technicality. The only way to remove it is by destroying all of the Logic Nodes she summons, which themselves have their own attacks that they do not have to roll for. While inside the DBAtabase, she is essentially omnipotent, able to create, destroy, or manipulate almost anything inside it without making rolls. In addition, her basic weapons are Seven Sacred Swords that are made of pure energy that she harvested from the DBAtabase over a long period of time. All seven of these swords deal extremely high amounts of damage and inflict harsh debuffs on damaged targets. Many of them also do damage in large areas. She can also use one of these swords during the same turn that she uses an ability. OUTCLASS Identity Theft Her Outclass takes advantage of the fact that the human brain is also an electrical network, which allows her to manipulate it. She twists the neurons in a person’s brain until they are an agonized shell of their former self, reduced to their basest instincts and wanting only to lash out at the people around them. She used this on Kitty’s partner, Kotori, after he became too interested in learning about what secrets they were charged with protecting. In the battle against her, she used it again on Kitty herself, though it didn’t last for long before Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) managed to cure it. OVERCLASS Logical Extreme This is how Diode began the fight against the DBA members who had learned about the Government’s secrets. Using this Overclass, she can instantly create an enormous network of circuits without any limitations on size or scope. These circuits create an impenetrable crimson sphere, and Diode has full control of everything inside it the same way she has control of the DBAtabase. Because she had completely lost her mind, she used this on the network of satellites orbiting Earth with the intention of destroying it. However, she couldn’t do this immediately due to the sheer scope of what she was attempting, and she was thankfully defeated before she was able to. It would have been far smarter to use this ability to destroy the player characters, but she certainly wasn’t thinking straight at the time. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 74 After several members of the DBA accidentally got transported to the digital landscape of the DBAtabase (thanks Hope), they ran into Kitty, one of Diode’s anti-virus agents. Needing to report their presence to Diode, she led them to the Tower, Diode’s seat of command in the digital world. Diode introduced herself to them and seemed fairly welcoming at first, using her powers to create a feast for them, and even offering them positions as other anti-virus agents if they so desired. She explained that she was formerly an agent of the Government, but had her memories erased so that she could keep watch over their secrets without actually knowing what they are. She’d always been idly curious about DBA as well, since she has no memory of it, but watching it would be against protocol as well. The party refused her offer for them to stay there, as they all had business in the outside world. But since they were here, Diode decided to ask them to do her a favor: get rid of a powerful virus that was attempting to break into a location called the Databank, the place where the Government secrets are stored. Agreeing to the favor, the party was led by Kitty to the Databank after partaking in an extremely weird race with a group of losers. However, upon reaching the core of the building, they found that the virus was actually a heavily-corrupted boy named Kotori, Kitty’s former partner who Diode told her was killed by the virus. But in truth, Diode had used her Outclass on Kotori after he tried to pry too deeply into the secrets they were meant to be guarding. Believing that Kotori would simply suffer for a while and then die on his own, Diode underestimated his resolve, and even in his agonized state, he was determined to breach the Databank. Upon seeing Kitty, he recognized her just enough to point towards the breach he’d created. Diode’s voice echoed around the party at this point, explaining the truth behind her actions and warning them to go no further. Ignoring her, and now determined to confront her, the party went inside, transporting themselves to the abandoned Government satellite and learning a few of their extremely classified secrets. With no way off the satellite save for back through the digital world, Kitty used her powers to transport the party to Diode’s Tower once again. Immediately, Diode made her omnipotent power known, bending the Tower to her whim to imprison the party. Though several of them attempted to make attacks against her anyway, she simply dodged or nullified all of them. Knowing that they had learned forbidden secrets, Diode decided to breach protocol herself (y’know, like hypocrites do) by downloading the DBA archive into her mind to determine how best to punish them. However, the chaotic, illogical, and absolutely absurd nature of DBA was too much for her logic processors to handle, causing her to glitch out and short-circuit. While she did manage to survive this, her sense of logic was even more damaged than it was previously, and she decided that the only sensible course of action was to destroy everything on Earth except for DBA, so that the chaos of DBA would become the new logical standard. A very long and incredibly intense battle ensued after Diode teleported herself and the party into Earth’s orbit. She used her Overclass to connect every satellite in orbit above the earth into a network of circuits, forming a crimson sphere around the globe that she could use to annihilate it. The party was heavily damaged right away by her divine swords, and her passive prevented many of the usual DBA insta-kill shenanigans from happening to her. It was only through a combination of Emrick’s massive damage potential, Lilin using Azazel to summon Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series), and Hope’s continual antics, including destroying Mexico with a hurricane made of teeth to heal herself, that the party was able to gain the upper hand again. Even so, most of the party was on the verge of death before they were able to destroy all of her Logic Nodes. In order to give them a fighting chance, Austin, controlling Dante, had him eat the Seventh Legendary Candy that Emrick had acquired in episode 65, which granted the user a wish powerful enough to alter the story itself. This fully healed the entire party and even cured Kitty of Diode’s Outclass in the process. Enraged, Diode continued fighting them with everything she had, but the fight didn’t last too much longer before Jamie managed to finish her off by kicking her through her own unbreakable Overclass and sending her spiraling down to Earth like a comet. She landed in the same place the satellite piece had landed at the beginning of the episode, and was imprisoned by the Time Poice afterwards. Trivia * The setting and general aesthetic for the battle against Diode is an idea that Iris had for an unrelated campaign a long time ago. She decided to use it here as an homage to the fact that DBA is full of huge, dumb anime battles, so she went with the dumbest idea she had. * The bit where Diode watches DBA and goes completely insane was heavily informed by Austin, who also helped Iris with some of the more lore-related sections of the episode. * Iris was determined to make the fight against Diode at least decently difficult, because several people had mentioned wanting to have a boss fight where the players can't just shenanigan them out of existence. Despite her ludicrous amount of damage, Iris is pretty sure that Austin wouldn't have needed to use the Seventh Legendary Candy if she hadn't landed a devastating critical hit on her first turn. * Her basic weapons, the Seven Sacred Swords, are each named after one of the seven heavenly virtues preached by some branches of Christianity. Iris wanted her to have a wide variety of different weapons, so she came up with the idea that even though they were named after the virtues, they would each place debilitating effects on those hit that were much more similar to its corresponding deadly sin. * Diode is the exact type of person who Iris hates the most in real life. She didn't want to be very subtle about how evil she was. * Her Epithet wasn't guessed in-session, but Zanza guessed it fairly easily afterwards. * Her character design's colors and general look were inspired by Mami from Madoka Magica. Iris used her as a reference while drawing her. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters